wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Riley
In mid-2009, he competed in several dark matches prior to Raw and SmackDown, wrestling against Jamie Noble, Montel Vontavious Porter and Jimmy Wang Yang. On June 1, 2010, The Miz announced that he would be mentoring Riley on WWE NXT. ''He debuted on the June 8 episode, but did not compete in a match. He made his in-ring debut on June 15, defeating Kaval. Kaval had payback two weeks later when he pinned Riley in a six-man tag match. Later that night, Riley was ranked fourth on the NXT poll, which was good. In the second poll on July 27, he moved up to 3rd. On the August 9 edition of ''Raw, ''Riley teamed with Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty to defeat Lucky Cannon, Kaval, and Percy Watson. The night after, their team lost to the same team, placing him in 5th place, narrowly avoiding elimination. Riley was eliminated on the ''NXT ''season finale on August 31. After Kaval was announced the winner, all of the rookies, including Riley attacked him Although he was eliminated from ''NXT, ''he appeared on the September 6 edition of [[WWE SmackDown|''Smackdown]], by helping his former mentor The Miz get out of the LeBell lock submission hold by Daniel Bryan, only to be put into the hold himself. He appeared on the following Raw, ''replacing Miz in a submission match against Bryan, only to lose the the LeBell lock. As part of the 2011 supplemental draft on April 26, Riley was moved to the SmackDown brand, separating him from The Miz. He debuted on the April 29 episode of ''SmackDown, interrupting Randy Orton but having an RKO performed on him before he could speak. Despite being drafted, Riley continued to appear on Raw, alongside The Miz. On the May 2 episode of Raw, The Miz chastised Riley for not being present at Extreme Rules the previous night, when The Miz lost the WWE Championship to Cena. Riley appeared alongside The Miz at the Over the Limit pay-per-view, where he attempted to help The Miz win his "I Quit" match against Cena, but The Miz was unsuccessful and failed to regain the WWE Championship. The following night on Raw, The Miz fired Riley, blaming him for his lack of success in regaining the WWE Championship. After being slapped by The Miz, Riley attacked him before leaving. The following week, Michael Cole announced Riley had been rehired by the Anonymous Raw General Manager, and he returned to Raw, as in storyline he had not been eligible to be drafted as he was under contract to The Miz, not WWE. Following an argument, Riley attacked Cole, before chasing away The Miz who had tried to attack Riley from behind. On the June 6 episode of Raw, Riley teamed with John Cena to face R-Truth and The Miz, with Steve Austin as the special referee. Riley and Cena won the match, but the decision was reversed by the Anonymous Raw General Manager, after Stone Cold had physically assaulted The Miz during the match. On the same show, it was confirmed that Riley would face The Miz at Capitol Punishment. At WWE Capitol Punishment, Riley defeated The Miz. The following night on Raw, Riley would team with John Cena and Randy Orton to take on The Miz, R-Truth and Christian in a six-man tag team elimination match. Riley was the first person eliminated, but his team went on to win the match regardless. At Money in the Bank, Riley competed in a Money in the Bank ladder match, which was won by Alberto Del Rio. The following night on Raw, Riley was one of the eight men placed in the WWE Championship tournament, losing to The Miz in the first round and ending their feud. On the August 1 episode of Raw, Riley began a feud with Dolph Ziggler, beginning with a verbal confrontation. Riley and Ziggler faced off the following week, with Riley winning by disqualification after Vickie Guerrero, Ziggler's manager, slapped him. On the August 15 of Raw, Riley lost to Jack Swagger, due to interference by Guerrero. Riley defeated Swagger in a rematch the following week, after Swagger was distracted by Guerrero and Ziggler arguing at ringside. At Night of Champions, Riley competed in a fatal four-way match for the WWE United States Championship, which also involved Ziggler, Swagger and John Morrison, in which Ziggler retained his title. Soon after the match, Riley suffered a hip injury and took a hiatus from television to recover. He returned on the October 6 episode of Superstars, defeating JTG. He then would continue to appear on Superstars for a number of weeks until he mad is TV return on SmackDown, losing to "The Funkasaurus" Brodus Clay. On January 29, Alex competed in the Royal Rumble match, starting off with his former mentor, Miz, but was unsuccessful being the first one thrown out. Riley ended his losing streak on the May 2 episode of NXT when he teamed with Tyson Kidd to beat JTG and Johnny Curtis. Riley appeared backstage talking to Eve Torres and ended up getting attacked by Big Show on the 28th of May edition of WWE RAW. After had put off TV tapings, he made his return on July 3, edition of Smackdown Live The Great American Bash in a World Heavyweight Championship Money In The Bank qualifying match against Dolph Ziggler in a losing effort. He extended his losing streak in singles match on July, 5 edition of Superstars, losing to Antonio Cesaro. The following week on the July 12 edition, he lost to Jinder Mahal. Riley ended his losing streak on August 6, 2012 edition of Raw by defeating Dolph Ziggler with a roll-up following a little interference from Chris Jericho. On September 21, Alex Riley announced on his Twitter that he was undergoing elbow and knee surgery. Riley beat Jinder Mahal on the October 17 episode of NXT, but this was pre-recorded 1 month before he announced his surgeries. Riley returned at the December 6 tapings of WWE NXT, losing to Wade Barrett. On January 10, 2013, Riley teamed up with Derrick Bateman to take part in the NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament and were defeated by Kassius Ohno & Leo Kruger. On the January 21, 2013 episode of Raw before the Royal Rumble, Riley returned to television in a show-closing brawl. On the April 17 episode of WWE Main Event Alex Riley returned to television yet again, competing in a 11-man battle royal to determine the number 1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, and survived until the final four when he was eliminated by Primo. At the June 24 Raw taping, Riley debuted as the new color commentator of WWE Superstars. He also took on the role for NXT in July. He also filled in for The Miz as color commentator on August 28 tapings of WWE Main Event. With the launch of the WWE Network in February 2014, Riley became known as "The Analyst" Alex Riley, and adopted a persona similar to a sports commentator or agent. Alex Riley also became a regular member of both the Raw and Smackdown pre-shows on the WWE Network until 2015. Throughout late 2014 and early 2015, Riley attempted to start a Twitter campaign called #FreeRiley, apparently as an attempt to get management to notice him and book him in-ring, given his last televised match was in 2013. Riley returned to television on the February 12 taping of WWE NXT, defeating CJ Parker. After the match, Kevin Owens called Riley 'the dumbest man in the WWE,' and threatened to destroy his career, setting up an angle between the two. On March 29 at WrestleMania 31, Riley competed in the André The Giant Memorial Battle Royal but was eliminated by Damien Mizdow. Kevin Owens attacked Riley, and on May 2, 2015 it was announced that Riley would under goes surgery, to fix the degenerative arthrosis. Riley made his return from injury at an NXT taping on January 7, 2016 after eight months of inactivity, defeating Bull Dempsey, turning heel for the first time since 2011. Three weeks later, he defeated Tye Dillinger. On the March 31 episode of NXT, he was defeated by Apollo Crews. On May 18 episode of NXT taping, Riley worked his last WWE match where he was defeated by Shinsuke Nakamura. On the May 6, 2016, Riley was released from WWE. Category:Managers Category:Current Alumni